degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Jonah Conflict
Dronah (Dr'ew/J'onah) is the steamy relationship between Drew Torres and Jonah Haak began in Hush when Jonah and Becky were performing at The Dot. They met at the bar and Drew told him that the two played great together. Little did Becky know was that later that night they had lots of gay sex on the pinball machine. Drew plans to ask Becky about a threesome next week, and is hoping that she'll react nicely to him being pregnant. Trivia * The real reason why Drew was jealous of Becky and Jonah's friendship is because he secretly wants Jonah in his bed. * Since "Taak" means job in Dutch, this fits them perfectly for when they give each other handtaaks and blowtaaks. * Every week night they give each other blow jobs while whispering no homo. * Jonah is still hotter than Drew. * They are going to prom together. * Drew told Jonah he has pretty eyes. * Jonah makes Drew wanna Dronah. *Drew hooks up with Jonah because Drew doesn't want Jonah to have a Bonah. *Because Triles was such an epic fail, they gave us this. *They're the second most popular same sex pairing just after Emma and Bianca. *Their theme song. **Also these gems. **wow don't forget this beautiful song *Drew loves to be the bottom every Tuesday and Thursday, while Jonah likes to bottom every Wednesday and Friday. *They had sex in the prop room in Sparks Will Fly (2). *After their first night together, Drew couldn't walk properly for a week. *When Becky's not looking, Drew and Jonah exchange sexual glances along with sexual touching within the genital area. *Drew developed feelings for Jonah after he asked him to paint him like one of his French girls for art class. *Their favorite movie together is Brokeback Mountain. Sometimes, they even like to act out the scenes. *better than your faves **Even if they cosplay and act out their scenes but nsfw edition. *They like to roleplay as Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. *They have a son named Taak and plan on naming their second child Dronah. **And a third child on the way that goes by DJ. *Still a better love story than Triles. **And 50 Shades of Grey + Twilight together. **And Clew **And Drecky **And Zaya **And Hael **And One Direction *Drew will be held back for another few seasons so they can properly develop Taak on-screen. *One night Tristan caught them together, and he got awfully jealous. However, Jonah used his bonah powers to shove him out of a window. *They plan on getting married at Acapulco. *Eli Goldsworthy hardcore ships this. **So does Zig Novak. **So does Monica Matthews since she's his childhood friend and claimed the title of the S.S. Taak in-universe captain. **Tristan Milligan is bitter because his ratchet relationship with Miles never lived up to it's legacy. ***On the flip side Miles Hollingsworth III is also a Taak shipper. *They love Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS). *They broke into Justin Biebers house and stole his dildos. *They like to make love to the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. *Jonah comes home from work and if Drew's lazy ass ain't cook or clean shit, he don't get no teelee that night. *In Come As You Are (1) Drew hooked up with Jonah and they had sex in a room upstairs. *Everyone thinks Drew lost his virginity to Katie, but he really lost it when he took Jonah's sweet schlong in his car in a deleted scene from Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *There have been reports from multiple sources claiming that Epitome Pictures has a bonus episode packed into the official Season 14 DVD set which contains explicit scenes of sexual intercourse. Fox News reached out for an offical statement and were responded with the following: "Brah wtf is wrong with u guyz u call urself a news station gtfo out of here with yo trashy ass reports aint u got nutin better to do god damn fox u horny as fuk trying to leak our shiet go write a report bout george bush or sumthin gtfo out of my house who let u in??" *In the Degrassi special "Drew's Super Beach Birthday Extravaganza" Jonah arrived to Drew's party without a present. The occurrence impacted Drew so much he refused to blow his candles until Jonah returned with according to Drew "Da koolest burthday present evah!!1" Jonah proceeds to visit their local Target to pick out the perfect present for his lover. After a good 30 minutes of searching and crying, Jonah finds the perfect gift and heads to checkout. Only then he notices there is only one cashier available, Jonah places the item infront and waits for it to be scanned. The cashier asked if this was for his boyfriend and he nodded. "Wow I wish my boyfriend treated me dis gud" the cashier complained. Jonah read his nametag and it was none other than Tristan. "Bruh just scan my fucking item." said Jonah. "I mean I was like totes a really good boyfriend to him! I even brought him coffee when he was upset omfg!" Tristan moaned. Jonah had just about enough and told him Miles was waiting for him in the parking lot. An eager Tristan dashed out the store never to be seen again. Meanwhile Jonah returns to Drew's party and presents him the gift of the lifetime. Drew was so happy that his doodle popped right out of his pants and fell onto the ground. The crowd screamed in terror and fled the party. Drew opened his present and gasped as he held a box of Frosted Flakes'®'. "OMG BABE YOU KNOW JUST WHAT I WANTED" Drew screamed. "I know hun...I know" Jonah replied. The two proceeded to makeout as the credits rolled with a cartoon character popping out of the corner of the screen saying "That's all for now, folks!" *Jonah and Drew's passionate fucking session at the hollingsworths, takes place in Better Man, Jonah's sweet emo ass is visible in two shots. *They often double date with Tramon. But Jonah draws the line at Drew's suggestion of partner swinging. That ass is his and only his. **Plus y'all can thank Jonah for setting up Tramon since Tristan's ratchet-ass wouldn't stop complaining on how he was supposedly a good boyfriend to Miles after Jonah told him he was in the parking lot he somehow returned walking in on one of Jonah and Drew's sexy time sessions as well and kept following Jonah everywhere and all that shit since Taak has gone on strong for all time, then Jonah got so fed up saying "NO ONE CURS ABOUT UR RELATIONSHIP WITH MILES I'VE HEARD IT SEVERAL FREAKING TIMES." Tristan threw a tantrum after this then Jonah went down to Hollywood sneaking an autograph from Paris Hilton and coming down back to Canada hopefully to cheer him up but Tristan demanded more and then set him up with Damon who had agreed to going on a date with Tristan (not knowing it was him) but the rest was history after that. *Ever since Drew graduated from Degrassi it was obvious he wasn't going to college (whether it be far away or in the area) so he stayed close by just for his one true love Jonah. *It is rumored that Drew will make a surprise appearance when Jonah graduates so they can go on their honeymoon in Argentina which includes lots sexy times and more of Tristan being told to leave after Miles dumped his bitch ass plus they hate sexy times going interrupted. *Sometimes if Drew is naughty, Jonah whips him in the ass, but Drew loves the pain. *Their entire soundtrack consists of: *#Lovegame by Lady Gaga *#Between The Sheets by The Isley Brothers *#Partition by Beyonce *#All Of Me by John Legend *#A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *#Candyman by Christina Aguilera *#Red Light Special by TLC *#Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation *#I Know What Boys Like by The Waitresses *#Baby by Justin Bieber *#Boyfriend by Justin Bieber *#I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys *#Counting Stars by One Republic *#Closer by Nine Inch Nails *#Knockin' Da Boots by H-Town *#What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *#Freak Me by Silk *#My Body by LSG *#Meeting In My Bedroom by Silk *#Peaches and Cream by 112 *#Candy Shop by 50 Cent *#Bump N Grind by R Kelly *#Feelin' On Your Booty by R Kelly *#Sparks Will Fly by The Rolling Stones *#I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd *#Freak Like Me by Adina Howard *#Nasty Grind by Adina Howard *#T-Shirt and Panties by Adina Howard *#My Little Secret by XSCAPE *#Me and You by Cassie *#Toxic by Britney Spears *#Don't cha by The Pussycat Dolls *#Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC *#Sexy Can I by Ray J *#I Wanna Fuck You by Akon *#Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha *#You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *#Back That Ass Up by Juvenile *#Kiss You by One Direction *#Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *#(You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears *#Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *#Blank Space by Taylor Swift *#Hit Me Off by New Edition *#I Want You by Cassie Steele *#Find Your Love by Drake *#Love Runs Out by One Republic *#Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone and Pitbull *#One More Night by Maroon 5 *#99 Problems by Hugo *#My Hair Looks Fierce by Amanda Lepore *#Fireball by Pitbull *#The Boy Is Mine by Brandy & Monica *#Too Close by Next *#You Know What's Up by Donell Jones *#The Thong Song by Sisquo *#Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft Rihanna *#Cell Block Tango by Chicago *#(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and Odia Coates *#Backseat by New Boyz *#I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston *#Best I Ever Had by Drake *#Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley *#Kiss You by One Direction *#Night Changes by One Direction *#Midnight Memories by One Direction *#Crazy in Love by Beyonce *#Dancing Queen by ABBA *#Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *#I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *#I Won't Say I'm in Love by Disney's Hercules *#I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles *#In Your Arms by Nico and Vinz *#Just Want To Be With You by Enrique Iglesias *#Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays *#Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer *#L-O-V-E by Frank Sinatra *#Let Me Love You by Mario *#My Humps by Black Eyed Peas *#OMG by Usher ft. Will.i.am *#P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson *#Rather Be by Clean Bandit *#Big Daddy by Heavy D *#Rock Me by One Direction *#Honey Love by R Kelly *#Seems Like You're Ready by R Kelly *#Doin' It by LL Cool J *#Stroke You Up by Changing Faces *#Love, Sex, Magic by Justin Timberlake Ft. Ciara *#Fuck Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse *#Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake *#Sooner Than Later by Drake *#Give It Up to Me by Shakira *#Mamma Mia by ABBA *#Bet On It by Zac Efron *#Best Friend by Toybox *#Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood *#Bad Boy by Cascada *#Bumblebee by Smile DK *#Kissy Kissy by Smile DK *#Back to Black by Amy Winehouse *#Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha *#Wait For You by Elliot Yamin *#Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Rey *#Everytime We Touch by Cascada *#S&M by Rihanna *#Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *#You Da One by Rihanna *#Together Forever by Pokémon *#Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley *#Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw *#Pony by Ginuwine *#I Like by Kut Klose *#The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang *#Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls *#On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez *#Womanizer by Britney Spear *#Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *#Whenever, Wherever by Shakira *#The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez *#I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *#The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars *#I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *#Boy Like You by Ke$ha *#Oops!...I Did It Again by Britney Spears *#I Ship It by Not Literally Productions *#Looking Hot Dangerous by Blood On The Dance Floor *#Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande *#Running on Sunshine by Grey's Anatomy cast *#Mine by Taylor Swift *#Stay With Me by Sam Smith *#Latch by Disclosure Ft. Sam Smith *#Fuckin' Problems by A$AP Rocky *#Love Robbery by Kalin and Myles *#Shawty Got Moves by Get Cool *#I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred *#Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey *#Story Of My Life (shred) by SamRick *#Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae *#All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey *#Last Christmas by Wham! *#License to Thrill by YinYang Productions *#Street Lights by Kanye West *#Womanizer by Britney Spears *#Blow by Beyonce *#Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler *#All This Love by Debarge *#Trap Queen by Fetty Wap *#Heroes by Alesso *#Wait On Me by Rixton *#Criminal by Britney Spears *#Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO *#I Just Had Sex by Akon *#Style by Taylor Swift *#Something There by Beauty & The Beast *#Can You Feel The Love Tonight? by The Lion King *#No Scrubs by TLC *#Think Twice by Eve 6 *#Phone Sex by Syleena Johnson *#Sock It To Me by Missy Elliot *#Get Your Freak On by Missy Elliot *#One Minute Man by Missy Elliot *#Dressin' up by Katy Perry *#The Time Of My Life by Dirty Dancing *#Intoxicated by The Cab *#Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley *#Together Forever by Rick Astley *#Supernatural by Ke$ha *#Hold On We're Going Home - Drake *#Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke *#Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul. *#Da Da Da by Trio. *#Two of Hearts by Stacey Q. *#18 Till I die by Bryan Adams. *#Neverending Story by Limahl. *#All Right Now by Free. *#Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects *#Fallin' For You by Colbie Calliat *#Bubbly by Colbie Calliat *#Lucky by Colbie Calliat and Jason Mraz *#I'm Your's by Jason Mraz *#I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz *#Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 *#My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft Ke$ha *#Starstrukk by 3OH!3 *#Love Like Woe by The Ready Set *#Maps by Maroon 5 *#Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *#Animal by Maroon 5 *#Sugar by Maroon 5 *#This Love by Maroon 5 *#She Will be Loved by Maroon 5 *#Feelings by Maroon 5 *#Misery by Maroon 5 *#Payphone by Maroon 5 *#One More Night by Maroon 5 *#If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna *#It Will Rain by Bruno Mars *#Marry You by Bruno Mars *#Grenade by Bruno Mars *#Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Calliat *#Oxygen By Colbie Calliat *#The Show by Lenka *#Thank you by MoZella *#Luvsik by MoZella *#If I Only Had A Brain by MC 900 ft Jesus *#December by Collective Soul *#The World I know by Collective Soul *#I Kissed A Girl by Jill Sobule *#Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson *#Better Make It Better by Swing Out Sister *#Hang Down Your Head Tom Dooley by The Kingston Trio *#The Glory of Love by Jimmy Durante *#You don't love me anymore by Weird Al *#Don't Make A Fool of Yourself by Stacey Q *#Bad by The Cap *#Love fool by The Cardigans. *#Carnival by The Cardigans. *#Super Freak by Rick James. *#Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. *#Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby Mcferrin. *#2 Become 1 by Spice Girls. *#Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. *#Love Changes Everything by Honeymoon Suite, *#He's So Shy by The Pointer Sisters. *#Around my Dream by Silver Pozzoli. *#Better Than Me by Terry Dexter *#The Sweetest Thing by Lauryn Hill *#Kissin' You by Total *#No Diggity by Blackstreet *#Wouldn't Change a Thing by the Cast of Camp Rock 3 *#Losing My Religion by R.E.M *#Big Poppa by Notorious BIG *#Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship *#Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum *#Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk *#Collide by Howie Day *#Pieces by Sum 41 *# She is Love by Parachute *#She's Got You High by Mumm-Ra *#Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute *#I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden *#That's What You Get by Paramore *#Breakout by Swing Out Sister *#I Want You by Savage Garden *#Big Bang Baby by Stone Temple Pilots *#Creep by Stone Temple Pilots *#Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *#Starhips by Nicki Minaj *#Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj *#Smell Yo Dick by Riskay *# Let Me Love You by Ne-yo *# When You're Mad by Ne-yo *#Confessions Part II by Usher *#Burn by Usher *#Red Lipstick by Rihanna *#Too Close by Alex Clare *#Sail by Awolnation *#I Love Trash by Oscar The Grouch *#Put Down The Duckie by Sesame Street cast *#What's the name of the song ? by Sesame Street cast *#I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship *#I Won't Say I'm In Love by Disney *#Stay Gold by The Wanted *#Love Is An Open Door by Disney *#Steal Your Heart by Augustana *#American Boy by Estelle ft. Kanye West *#Kiss n Tell by Ke$ha *#Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift *#I Made Out With A Rockstar by Ke$ha *#Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato *#These Four Walls by Miley Cyrus *#Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez *#If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears *#Right Here Right Now by High School Musical *#Every Day by High School Musical *#Bad Blood by Taylor Swift *#Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *#Just Died In Your Arms Tonight by Cutting Crew *#Hymn of The Missing by Red *#Nothing and Everything by Red *#Pieces by Red *#Dirty Love by Ke$ha ft. Iggy Pop *#Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera *#I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts *#What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts *#Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park *#Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park *#Here Without You by 3 Doors Down *#Let Me Love You by Mario *#Almost by Bowling For Soup *#B Team by Marianas Trench *#My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne *#Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne *#Hot by Avril Lavigne *#Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *#Decode by Paramore *#Remembering Sunday by All Time Low *#Empty Apartment by Yellowcard *#Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard *#Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *#212 - Azealia Banks *#We Like to Party - Vengaboys *#The Next Episode (Smoke Weed Everyday) - Dr Dre featuring Snoop *#Thomas the Tank Engine Theme Song *#Funky Town - Lipps Inc. *#Cab by Train. *#Hey Soul Sister by Train. *#Cool by Gwen Stefani. *#It's My Life by Gwen Stefani. *#Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye *#John Was A Siamese - Carmen and the Beadlets *#Lukewarme Custard - Dead Fly Disco *#All Homeboys are dickheads - TISM *#Turn Around and Look At Me - The Vogues *#Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne *#When I Get You Alone - Robin Thicke *#Kissability - Sonic Youth *#Somebody To Die For by Hurts *#I Touch Myself - Divinyls *#Goodies by Ciara *#Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran *#I Don't Believe You by Pink *#I'll Never Let Go by Snow Patrol *#Run by Snow Patrol *#Hello by Adele *#Youth by Troye Sivan *#Bigger Than Us by Hannah Montana *#Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez *#Chains by Nick Jonas *#If Only by Dove Cameron *#Somebody Told Me by The Killers *#50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train *#Dare You To Move by Switchfoot *#Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez *#Hotline Bling by Drake *#Under Pressure by Queen ft. David Bowie *#Pretty Girl by Sugarcult *#Between You and I by Every Avenue *#Lemonade by Beyoncé *#Formation by Beyoncé *#Uma Thurman by Fallout Boy *#Mad by Cassie Steele *#Groupie by Cassie Steele *#Patterns by Cassie Steele *#Wild by Troye Sivan *#Forever Mine by Adra Day *#Within You by Ray LaMontagne *#Love Lost Long Ago by South Park *#Fire Burnin by Sean Kingston *#Light My Fire by The Doors *#L.A. Woman by The Doors *#Love Street by The Doors *#She's So Fine by Jimi Hendrix *#Fashion Of His Love by Lady Gaga *#Million Reasons by Lady Gaga *#Alejandro by Lady Gaga *#Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley and The Wailers *#Painting Flowers by All Time Low *#She Don't Have To Know by John Legend *#Used To Love You by John Legend *#Love Me Now by John Legend *#No Other Love by John Legend *#Where Did My Baby Go by John Legend *#All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum *#Love Is A Good Thing by Sheryl Crow *#Future Love by Varsity Fanclub *#Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez *#Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez *#You Control My Heart by Kesha *#I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears *#S&M by Rihanna *#Here by Alessia Cara *#Colors by Halsey *#The Kiss by The Cure *#Close To Me by The Cure *#Strange Attraction by The Cure *#That's What She Said by The Friday Night Boys *#Confessions (Both Parts) by Usher *#Hate That I Love You by Rihanna *#Kiss It Better by Rihanna *#Fire and Desire by Rick James and Teena Marie *#Homewrecker by Marina and The Diamonds *#Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and The Diamonds *#Breakin' My Heart by Mint Condition *#Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco *#True Colors by Cyndi Lauper *#Keep On Loving You by REO Speedwagon *#I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders *#Look After You by The Fray *#Never Say Never by The Fray *#Wonderwall by Oasis *#Hold On To The Nights by Richard Marx *#This I Promise You by Richard Marx *#Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx *#Now and Forever by Richard Marx *#Tender Kisses by Tracy Spencer *#Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye *#Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace *#Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot Gallery 11gg.jpg Becky-drew-jonah.jpg B8C3SxXCcAAhJ6M.jpg FSFSFSFShh.jpg|<3 hfhfhhfhfhf.png dronahs.png Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.47.11 pm.png taak (1).jpg taak (2).jpg taak (3).jpg taak (4).jpg